Vida Material
by yuelove
Summary: Cuando Danny y Sam discuten nuevamente por Paulina, Sam decide demostrarle a Danny q ella tmb puede ser popular pero su plan resulta mejor de lo esperado... Sam quiere su vida devuelta puede que sea demasiado tarde...
1. ¿Qué tanto?

Cap 1: ¿Qué tanto?

- Realmente es preciosa – murmuro un embobado Danny al moreno que estaba junto a el mientras observaba boquiabierto a la chicas mas hermosa de todo el salón

- Viejo, no deberías volar tan alto. Sabes que ella nunca se fijara en ti… - sentencio su amigo rompiendo por completo con su utopía. No quería que el se alimentara de una fantasía que lo único que haría seria lastimarlo cada vez mas y mas.

Sam intentaba poner atención a lo que decía el profesor lo cual era una meta difícil de alcanzar ya que los agudos comentarios de sus dos amigos la distraían bastante.

- Señor Fenton, ¿podría decirme quien pinto "Le déjeuner sur l'herbe"? – inquirió severamente el profesor terminando con la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Nervioso, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en su libro mientras rogaba que algo lo salvara de aquella tediosa situación en la que se había metido. – Veo que se ha quedado mudo. Señorita Manson, ¿podría contestar, por favor? – volvió a preguntar girando precipitadamente hacia la gótica quien observaba la escena desde su asiento.

- Si, hum… - medito unos segundos antes de responder para asegurarse de lo que diría era correcto – ¿Édouard… Manet?

- Perfecto, señorita. – la apremio con una sonrisa para después voltearse hacia Danny – Quizás podría aprender una o dos cosas de la clase si prestara atención. Hágase un favor, imite a su amiga y permanezca en silencio – le dijo y antes de continuar, le dedico una ultima y furtiva mirada que le aseguro que esa había sido una advertencia que no debía ignorar. Decidió no seguir tentando al destino y no volvió a pronunciar ni una palabra hasta que llevo el receso.

- ¡Podría parecerse un poco mas a su amiguita! – dijo Tucker imitando a su maestro mientras tomaba asiento en la cafetería. Danny se había sentado a su lado y Sam lo había hecho frente a el.

- Muy gracioso, Tuck – dijo sarcásticamente el ojiazul – No entiendo porque me reprendió a mí y a ti no – protesto molesto al cruzarse de brazos ante esa injusticia.

- Debe ser porque tu voz resonada mucho más fuerte que la de Tucker – argumento fríamente la muchacha disimulando una completa indiferencia hacia el tema – Todo el mundo se entero de l que estabas diciendo.

- ¿¡Crees que Paulina me haya escuchado!? – interrogo sobresaltándose y derramando la gaseosa sobre la playera de su amiga.

- TODOS te escucharon – contesto limpiándose la gran mancha color café con una servilleta de papel que había sobre la mesa. Sabia que el estaba muy ocupado pensando en Paulina como para pedirle perdón lo cual la lleno de ira y resignación… ¿Qué era tan maravilloso en aquella chica?

- ¡Ahora, no va a hablarme mas! – se lamento con un suspiro llevándose las manos al rostro.

- Nunca te ha hablado – intento reconfórtalo su amigo sin reparar en que no había elegido las mejores palabras para hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos, Danny! – exclamo exasperada al ver el apesadumbrado gesto con el que observaba amenazadoramente al moreno - ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- ¿Estas bromeando? – pregunto desviando su atención de Tucker para regalársela plenamente a ella – Tan solo mírala – le indico señalando a la joven que almorzaba despreocupadamente en el otro extremo del salón. – Tienes unos ojos preciosos, una piel perfecta y una figura que…

- ¡Esta bien! – lo interrumpió molesta – No necesito una lista de todas sus cualidades… ¿Qué te hace pensar que le interesas?

- Yo no le intereso pero, tal vez, Danny Phantom si – murmuro para que solo ellos 2 pudieran oírlo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en…? – comenzó sin poder ceer lo estupido que podía llegar a ser Danny a veces. El chico corroboro sus sospechas asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza - ¡No puedes!

- ¿Porque? Ambos sabemos que a ella le gusta el chico fantasma…

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – sabia lo despistado que era pero eso ya era una exageración. Alguien debía abrirle los ojos y ella, era ese alguien - ¡Ella no te merece, solo es una masa de superficialidad en un lindo paquete!

- ¡Tu solo lo dices porque estas celosa! – le espeto diciéndole lo que siempre había pensado pero nunca se había atrevido a decir.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? – empezó nerviosa… ¿Acaso el sabia algo de los sentimientos que le había estado dedicando secretamente? - ¿De que?

- ¡De que ella sea tan hermosa y popular! – si en ese instante hubiera sabido que lo que le diría le traería unas consecuencias colosales, seguramente, habría permanecido en silencio - ¡Tu nunca podrás ser como ella y lo sabes!

- ¿¡Eso crees!? – estaba a punto de explotar… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que esa… pequeña bruja la superaba? ¿¡Como!? – Ya lo veremos…

Ese mismo día, Sam estaba en su cuarto mirándose fijamente en el espejo…

- ¡No puedo creer que haré esto! – se dijo así misma al agarrar el vestido rosa que le había facilitado su madre quien siempre había esperado que algún día su hija se lo pidiera – Esto va en contra de todo lo que soy y todo lo que represento… - comenzó a dudar al observar cada uno de los detalles de la prenda. No tenia que hacerlo, no tenía nada que probar pero ansiaba tanto darle una buena lección a Danny que no lo pensó 2 veces antes de ponerse el vestido. Al ver el resultado, se sorprendió muchísimo, no podía creer que llevara puesto algo de color rosado por su propia voluntad…

- Definitivamente, esto no es para mi – cualquier chico que la hubiese visto en ese momento, hubiera caído a sus pies ya que se veía extremadamente linda, aun así, a ella no le gusta, en absoluto, como se veía su reflejo. Parecía ser otra persona, una muy distinta a la que en realidad era. – ¡Dije que podía con esto y podré! – intento así generar algo de la seguridad de la que carecían sus palabras – Pero… ¿esto estará bien así? – se pregunto intentando acomodar el cierra del mismo.

- ¡Es inútil! – se quejo abandonando aquella tarea y pensando que necesitaría algo de ayuda para cumplir con su objetivo.

Muy a su pesar, recurrió a su madre quien acepto ayudarla sin siquiera titubear.

- ¡Sammy! – comenzó con un gritito – Me alegra tanto que al fin te quieras civilizar.

- Mira, te agradecería si te ahorras esos comentarios – le advirtió sabiendo que la poca paciencia que tenia complicaría aun mas las cosas.

Después de unos 20 minutos en los cuales su ropa sufrió unos cambios radicales, su transformación había acabado casi por completo.

- Solo falta algo… - empezó examinándola detenidamente con la mirada en busca de algún error – Quitaté las botas y ponte estos – le entrego unos delicados zapatitos y espero a que se los pusiera, cuando lo hizo, Sam sintió un dolor impresionante que le nacía en la punta de los dedos

- Me quedan muy apretados – dijo mientras intentaba sacárselos cosa que no pudo hacer porque su madre se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué haces? – la dependió automáticamente - ¿No sabes que verse bonita duele?


	2. Miss Popularidad

**Sam había pasado toda la tarde viendo el hermoso vestido y los preciosísimos zapatos que su madre le había facilitado. Era ya de noche y aun examinaba, sentada en su cama, el traje q quebrantaba todo los principios de su ser. ******

**–Debo de estar loca... – sé decia a la vez q buscaba en una de sus gavetas, un álbum de fotografías q tenia desde antaño. En el se podían ver algunas fotos de sus amigos, pero más que todo había fotos de un joven fantasma que no se percataba de la existencia de esa cámara. Las miraba con ternura y desilusión, estaba decidida a demostrarle a Danny q personas como Paulina, es mejor tenerlas de lejos y sino no había mas remedio, tendría q convertirse "temporalmente" en una pequeña bruja superficial. ******

**Finalmente, el sueño la venció, dejando entre sus dedos una ultima fotografía de un chico de ojos intensamente verdes y una cabellera plateada que veía hacia le lente de la cámara con cariño. ******

**- Sammy!!!...- gritaba la Sra. Manson del otro lado de la puerta seguido del canto de las aves q resonaban desde ventana de la habitación. – Sammy??...abre la puerta! Llegaras tarde a la escuela!!- pero esto solo provoco q la irritación y malhumor de Sam aumentaran mas de lo comùn en cada mañana. ******

**- Que después de tanto tiempo me quiera colocar tus vestidos no te da derecho a llamarme Sammy!!!!! Mi nombre es SAM!!! ¿Entiendes? S-A-M! SAM!- gruñó desde su cama deseando q la dejara en paz un momento. ******

**- Pero hija!, Hoy es tu gran día! Hoy te colocaras el vestido en el que te ves preciosa y no esas horrendas fachas que usabas antes! Anda levantate! Llegaras tarde a la escuela. ******

**El terrible día había llegado. La oscuridad q invadía su cuarto le daba menos ganas de parase de su cama, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Danny... "Tu nunca podràs ser como Paulina!.." La cólera la invadió nuevamente haciendo q este "gran día" lo empezara de la peor forma. Sin muchas ganas se levanto y se coloco el bellísimo vestido con algo de dificultad. Se arreglo el cabello, se pinto los labios, se hecho polvos... En su vida solo se había maquillado para las fiestas elegantes q le obligaban a asistir, pero para ser una de las muy pocas veces q lo hacia, se veía perfecta. En ese momento, era una hermosa jovencita de 14 años, que parecía ser como cualquier otra, pero por dentro aun seguía siendo la gótica vegetariana q despreciaba a las personas que lucían como ella. ******

**Por fin termino de retocarse, tenia el vestido, el maquillaje, los accesorios...pero hacia falta algo. Estuvo a punto de colocarse sus botas habituales, pero se fijo de q no cargaba su ropa normal, miro las zapatillas q brillaban desde una esquina de la habitación. – jamás pensé q llegaría el día en q tendría q colocarme esos horrendos zapatos.- decia mientras se disponía colocárselos con algo de dolor, ya que le quedaban demasiado ajustados. " ya me acostumbrare"... ******

**Se coloco la última prenda y se quedo contemplándose un tiempo frente al espejo. Era sin duda una muchacha bellísima, pero solo era una coraza que dejaba a la vista todo lo q ella nunca desearía ser. Triste, agrarro un bolso que daba juego con su atuendo y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. No quería encontrarse con su madre, sabia que esta le daría un discurso de lo feliz q estaría por ser al fin la típica adolescente que no piensa en otra cosa q no sea ser popular. ******

**Para su suerte no hubo interrupciones, solo paso unos segundos por la cocina para buscar una rebanada de pan tostado e irse de inmediato. Salió de su casa aliviada y algo insegura. Dio un profundo suspiro y sé dirigió a Casper High. Caminaba con pequeños tropiezos pero fue agarrando impulso y termino andando por la acera como si fuera una pasarela. ******

**Sin saberlo, un chico fantasma volaba por encima de ella. El joven Phantom recién la veía, y por lo lejos q estaba no pudo observarla bien. –quien sera?...- se preguntaba embobado al ver la esbelta figura de la chica q parecía ser mas linda q paulina. Sam había decidido irse por otro camino, no quería q todos vieran en la calle su cambio tan repentino, por lo que cruzo en una esquina repentinamente dejando las esperanzas de Danny por el suelo. El deseaba que fuera una chica nueva de intercambio, podría hasta ser una chica francesa!. Pero no vio de otra q seguir su camino y mantener consiente de que las chicas hermosas jamás se fijarían en el. ******

**Danny llego a la escuela mientras devolvía a sus ojos su color azul. Busco con a mirada a Sam, pero no a encontró. El día anterior lo había pensado mucho y se arrepintió demasiado de lo que le dijo ayer a su mejor amiga. Quería disculparse por todo lo que dijo, todo lo dijo sin pensar. Es decir, paulina le gustaba mucho, es todo lo que un chico desea mirar, pero ella no es algo q se desee por mucho tiempo. Tanta perfección es demasiado buena para ser verdad. En cambio Sam...Ella es una historia aparte. No quería estar peleado con ella, y el " ya veremos" de ayer lo dejo pensativo. ******

**-Danny!!- un chico de tez morena lo saludaba con la mano.- viejo, en que piensas? Estas muy ido, llevo media hora llamándote. ¿Estas bien? ******

**-estoy bien Tucker, pero es que estoy algo preocupado por Sam – ******

**-Metiste la pata bien feo. Yo estaría preocupado por mi mismo amigo. Sam puede ser algo... vengativa. No te sorprendas si hace cosas extrañas hoy, si es que viene.- dicho esto Tucker vio como una joven de espaldas de cabello corto negro y atuendo hermoso entraba a la escuela y a un Danny q la perseguía con la mirada. ******

**-Pidele que te devuelva los ojos Danny. Debe de ser nueva. Sino puedes con Paulina no creo q puedas con ella viejo. – decia Tucker en tono burlón al ver a su amigo mas atónito de lo normal al ver a la chica mas hermosa. ******

**-Ya la había visto... la vi cuando iba camino hacia aquí. Pero algo en ella se me hace conocido. Es preciosa... ******

**- Solo porque es preciosa se te hace conocida – murmuro sabiendo que su amigo no lo oia - ¿Danny? ¿¡Danny!? – le dio un pequeño sacudon para que volviera a prestarle una 4ta parte de la atencion que poseía antes de que apareciera aquella misteriosa chica - ¡Por favor, volvamos con el tema en cuestión! ******

**- No te preocupes por lo que pueda llegar a hacer Sam – lo tranquilizo sin apartar los ojos de la Tucker – Después de todo, es nuestra amiga ¿Qué seria lo peor que pueda hacernos? ¿No hablarnos? ******

**- ¿No te acuerdas lo que hizo la ultima vez? – pregunto incrédulo por el comentario que había acabado de oír - ¡Prendió fuego todas nuestras carpetas y nos tuvimos que pasar la semana entera pasando los apuntes! ******

**- Aquella vez era diferente – aseguro algo cansado de la insistencia de Tucker quien no lo dejaba concentrarse en su nuevo objetivo, conocer y conquistar a la señorita popularidad ******

**- ¿Qué es lo que tenia de diferente? – inquirió cruzándose de brazos en la espera de una respuesta lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para no seguir hablando ******

**- hum… hum… - no sabia que contestar porque ni siquiera tenia en cuenta sus propias palabras - ¡que importa! ¡Esta vez no será así y punto final! – dijo tajante acaban de una vez por todas con la conversación**


	3. Lo que no esperaba

**Danny no le saco los ojos de encima a la chica, quien extrañamente, tomaba las mismas clases que el y Tucker. Sin embargo, el no era la única persona a la cual le llamaba la atención, muchos chicos de la escuela se preguntaban quien era y de donde había salido. ****  
****A Paulina no le agradaba mucho la idea de que una desconocida le robara toda la atención que, frecuentemente, ella recibía así que decidió acercársele para no quedar tan al margen de las miradas de los chicos de la secundaria. ******

**- ¡Hola! – la saludo la morena cuando encontró el momento oportuno para hacerlo. ****  
****Sam se volteo para mirarla y una vez que lo hizo, Paulina hago un grito de asombro - ¿Tu… tu? – titubeo sin saber como debía reaccionar ante la sorpresa. ******

**- Hola – respondió educadamente con un gesto de desprecio gravado en su rostro. ******

**- ¿Eres… Sam? – pregunto aun estupefacta por el cambio tan drástico que había dado su compañera ******

**- Que yo sepa, si – corroboro preguntándose si esa había sido la pregunta más tonta que le habían hecho. En el momento en el que la joven de ojos verdes escucho esa respuesta, una aliviada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y adopto su habitual postura de "super star" ******

**- Bien, veo que al fin decidiste incorporarte al mundo de la moda – si aquella era la gótica que conocía, sabia que no seria una amenaza para ella o para su popularidad - ¿Dónde dejaste tus alas de murciélago? ******

**- En el mismo lugar donde dejaste olvidada tu inteligencia – dijo mordazmente acabando con las burlas que le hacia su interlocutor. ******

**- Veo que es verdad – continuo ignorando el comentario que había acabado de recibir ******

**- ¿Qué cosa? ******

**- Que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda – menciono al tiempo que giraba dramáticamente cual actriz de telenovela para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Estrella. ******

**- ¡Que… irritante! – se quejo con impotencia al no haber podido replicarle absolutamente nada. Pensando en unas mil formas de cómo hubiera podido contestarle, entro al salón donde tendría su próxima clase. ****  
****Habían pasado alrededor de unos 30 minutos y Sam aun no había agarrado la lapicera para tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor estaba explicando. ****  
****"Tiene razón" pensó mientras contemplaba el vació "Cambie por fuera pero no por dentro… Quizás, deba hacer una renovación completa de mi ser" ******

**- Veo que tenemos una nueva alumna entre nosotros – dijo el Sr. Lancer al posar sus ojos en ella - ¿Cómo se llama, señorita? ******

**- Yo… soy Sam – respondió saliendo precipitadamente de su trance – No soy nueva ******

**- ¿Sam? – pregunto el Lancer y en ese momento todas las miradas se clavaron en ella quien se sonrojo ligeramente. Algunos chicos empezaron a murmurar entre sí, otros solo se dedicaron a observar su "gran cambio", todos estaban sorprendidos pero nadie lo estaba como Danny que, al escuchar esto, casi se cae de su asiento al tambalearse peligrosamente - ¿Samantha Manson? ******

**- Si, la misma – confirmo rogando que dejaran de mirarla puesto que ya empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda. ******

**- Vaya… - dijo después de unos segundos que se había tomado para reconocerla – Esto podría ser un milagro o una señal de que el Apocalipsis se acerca – bromeo con uno de sus chistes el cual nadie entendió y se volteo para anotar el nombre de un libro en el pizarrón. ******

**- Esa chica no puede ser Sam – le murmuro Danny al moreno que estaba a su lado. ******

**- Parece que lo es… ******

**- Es que… ¡es imposible! – creer que su amiga se había puesto algo rosado era como asumir que los cerdos podían volar. ******

**- Yo también estoy algo… impactado pero es así, los ojos no mienten – Tucker no estaba tan asombrado por que el esperaba que la chica arremetiera contra Danny de alguna forma pero el ojizul, estaba como en un shock – Aparte, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Se ve muy bien, no lo crees? ******

**- Pues… - la verdad era que se veía hermosa pero pensaba que su amigo podría llegar a mal interpretar sus palabras si llegaba a decírselo por eso mismo, decidió no hacerlo - ¡Eso no importa! Lo que interesa es que no es normal, ambos la conocemos bien y sabemos que eso refiriéndose al vestido seria lo ultimo que se pondría en la vida. ******

**- Bueno, lo hizo y debemos apoyarla, somos sus mejores amigos… sus únicos amigos… ******

**- Quizás tengas razón – respondió con resignación al saber que no podría llegar a lograr que Tucker asumiera la importancia de los actos de Sam. ******

**La clase había acabado y aprovecharon la oportunidad para abordar a su amiga quien estaba acomodando sus libros en la mochila para invitarla a salir. ******

**- ¡Hola, Sam! – saludo Tucker seguido por Danny. ******

**- Ah, Hola – le devolvió el saludo al notar su presencia ******

**- Nos preguntábamos si quisieras acompañarnos a comer unas hamburguesas – la invito como usualmente lo hacia cada día. ******

**- No puedo… Tengo cosas que hacer – se excuso sin dar demasiados detalles y creando así, un ambiente de misterio que a uno de sus amigos, no le gusto para nada. ******

**- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto severamente Danny interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación ******

**- Cosas… ******

**- Seguro que tienes que buscar un lápiz labial que convine con tus ojos – susurro molesto ante la justificación que recibió. ******

**- ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió percibiendo que no le había dicho nada bueno. ******

**- Nada, nada importante – le aseguro encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos, Tuck. Dejemos a la "princesita" con sus asuntos – le dijo al morenos al desalojar el aula antes de que Sam pudiera contestarle algo.**


	4. Intentando comprenderte

**-Danny! Esperame!- decía afligido el moreno mientras trataba de alcanzar a Danny quien caminaba a paso rápido. ******

**- Que sucede contigo Danny? Porque trataste así a Sam? - Tucker estaba realmente sorprendido. Hacia tan solo unas horas atrás, su mejor amigo pensaba que aquella chica era la mas hermosa de la secundaria pero ahora que sabia quien era en verdad, parecía despreciarla por completo. ****  
****Danny había detenido su caminata, la ira que lo invadía no le permitía dar un paso mas y antes de poder responderle, intentó calmarse para no desquitarse con Tucker. ******

**-Que no entiendes, Tuck? Esa no es Sam! Ella jamás se pondría algo rosa por su propia voluntad! Y además esta muy...-se detuvo de golpe para pensar cual seria la palabra más apropiada para aquella descripción ******

**-femenina? – se le adelanto tomándolo por sorpresa ******

**-Si! Demasiado femenina, es terrible. No la viste? Siempre se estaba acomodando el cabello y se miraba permanentemente al espejo! ******

**-Como Paulina? – Hasta ese momento no había pensando en eso. Tucker tenía razón, Sam estaba comportándose igual o peor que Paulina y todos pensaban que así se veía muchísimo mejor pero, sin saber porque, Danny seguía odiando este cambio de "look". ******

**-Escucha Danny, Sam decidió hacerse un cambio, pero eso no quiere decir que dejara de ser nuestra amiga. Si ella quiere verse así, que se vea así! Es algo que ella quiere hacer y deberías apoyarla ya que somos sus únicos amigos. ******

**-Es que no la entiendo Tucker, porque hizo eso? Si pudo hacer ese "cambio" podría llegar a ser muchos mas y eso es lo que me preocupa! La desconozco, siempre pensé que odiaba esa forma de ser. Ayer aun detestaba como era Paulina... - no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior: "Tu nunca podrás ser como Paulina y lo sabes!" " Eso crees? Ya lo veremos...!" ******

**-Esto es mi culpa, nunca le debí haber dicho eso.- dijo abrumado por la culpa puesto que sabia que había cometido el mayor error en su vida y lo que no sabia es que aun podía empeorar mas. ****  
****En vista del decaimiento que sentía, Tucker decidió que lo mejor seria llevarlo a su casa para que descansara un poco ****  
****Al llegar, Danny fue hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama agotado por el remordimiento de su conciencia. Aun era temprano, las 4:28 para ser exactos y Danny contemplaba el techo de su cuarto envuelto en un estado de molesta depresión que lo hacia pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Sam en ese mismo momento. "Quizás… todo esto acabe si me disculpo… Debería hacerlo" pensó y después de tomar el coraje necesario, se levanto y fue volando a casa de su amiga. ****  
****Estaba totalmente hundido en sus fantasías y si en ese instante hubieran aparecido fantasmas, el no se hubiera dado cuenta pero, para su suerte, eso no ocurrió. No deseaba cruzarse con los padres de su amiga y por eso mismo, planeo entrar por la levanta y cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo, vio que la joven gótica estaba poniéndose otro atuendo (esta vez, era de color azul y de hombros descubiertos). ****  
****Una seductora visión lo paralizo, Sam luchando con su cremallera quien se resignaba a obedecerla. Este pequeño dilema dejaba al descubierto el aterciopelado cuerpo del que Danny solo pudo ver la espalda. Hipnotizado por su silueta, entro cautelosamente y tomo el cierre a la vez que ella lo hacia subiendo lentamente la cremallera del vestido que ahora se deslizaba sin ningún inconveniente. El vestido que llevaba puesto era aun mas atractivo de lo que había sido el que había visto en la mañana lo cual lo dejo perplejo, era ella la misma chica que había sido su mejor amiga durante tantos años? Porque sentía que esa era la primera vez que la miraba como chica de verdad. ****  
****Sam estaba lista para partir y sin apartar la vista de su presa, la siguió con la mirada hasta verla encontrarse con una hermosa joven de oscura tez ****  
****Ya estaba demasiado confundido como para ponerse a pensar que estaba haciendo con Paulina, así que decidió investigar más las razones de ese cambio tan drástico. Examino con cuidado cada detalle del cuarto de Sam, reviso cada uno de los cajones y busco en cada rincón. Abrió el closet y al hacerlo, se sorprendió muchísimo. Ninguna de las ropas que allí habían eran negras o violetas, todas eran finas prendas dignas de cualquier princesa. Olvido esa rareza al fijar su vista en los papeles que había encima de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama, se acerco y los tomo. Para su sorpresa, en el habían un sin fin de números telefónicos de chicos de los que nunca había oído hablar. Solo había un nombre que reconocía y era el de Dash Baxter ******

**- idiota... – murmuro al romper en mil trocitos el papel. ******

**Siguió con su expedición y encontró en su librero una incalculable cantidad de libros que lo alivio un poco. Había cambiado por fuera, pero no por dentro y esa era una clara evidencia. Estuvo a punto de sacar un álbum que encontró atrás de unos polvorientos libros, pero algo le llamo la atención. En una esquina de la habitación, había un par de cajas una puesta al lado de la otra. Se acerco a una de ellas y la abrió. En su interior, estaban apilas las conocidas prendas oscuras que, antes, usaba diariamente. La cerró y siguió con la otra. En esto se asombró un poco: Dentro había un par de botas negras talla 7 notablemente gastadas. Las botas de Sam. Era una de las cosas que más apreciaba, nunca le había gustado usar zapatillas o algún zapato que tuviera tacón, por eso jamás pensó que esas botas fueran a parar a un rincón. Sabía que ella no seria capaz de deshacerse de eso, pero ya lo había sorprendido demasiado, así que resolvió en llevárselas para cuando Sam volviera en si... si es que lo hacia. ****  
****Ya había visto suficiente por un día e iba a regresar cuando sonó su celular: era Tucker. ******

**-Danny! Donde estas? ******

**-eemm...en...que donde estoy? Mmm...estoy en mi casa Tuck, porque preguntas? - No le podía decir que estaba registrando la habitación de Sam por que estaba seguro que no podría entender porque lo hacia… ni siquiera el estaba completamente seguro de sus razones… ******

**-Mentiroso...bueno, ven a la hamburguesa apestosa ya, tenemos que hablar. ******

**-Pero Tuck, yo... – antes de que pudiera terminar de excusarse, su amigo colgó y con algo de resignación partió a su encuentro. Entro al restauran y lo primero que vio fue al moreno que lo esperaba en una mesa. ******

**- Que sucede Tucker? ******

**- Hace un rato, Paulina estaba aquí. La escuche hablar sobre Sam, y no es nada bonito lo que quiere hacer con nuestra amiga.**


	5. Detras de ti

**- ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? – pregunto una confundida Sam al detener su caminata en la entrada de una de las cafeterías mas concurridas de todo Amity Park ******

**- Bueno, yo daré una pijamaza el próximo sábado y… ******

**- ¿¡Me estas invitando!? – La interrumpió sintiendo una mezcla de terror y confusión ******

**- No exactamente – comenzó dándose aires de empresaria capitalista – Veras, no eres lo suficientemente popular para asistir… aun pero, si logras impresionarme antes del sábado, te ganaras una invitación y con ella, un boleto sin regreso a la vida a la que estoy tan acostumbrada… ******

**- … - Sam miro a Paulina durante unos segundos y se puso a pensar si realmente quería ser como ella… ¿Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por vengarse de su amigo? ¿No seria demasiado? ******

**- ¿No me vas a decir nada? – inquirió impasible al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba – Esta oportunidad no la recibe todo el mundo, deberías estar feliz de que te de esta posibilidad ******

**- Lo estoy, lo estoy – se apresuro a confirmar temiendo que malinterpretara su silencio – Es solo que… no pensé que tu podrías llegar a decirme algo como esto algún día – admitió al auto convencerse que darse por vencida a un paso de triunfar, era un acto de cobardía ******

**- Bueno… Yo nunca pensé que tu podrías ponerte algo rosa ******

**- Tienes razón, esta semana fue muy atípica para todos… - dijo como si estuviera hablando consigo misma al perder su vista en el vació que las separaba… ******

**- Si logras entrar en nuestro grupo, tendrás que abandonar a tu novio Danny – acoto al cambiar de tema rotundamente ******

**- Da-Danny no es mi novio – contesto nerviosa ante la inesperada exigencia – Solo somos amigos y nada mas ******

**- Entonces tendrás que dejar de serlo porque no esta visto con buenos ojos que alguien popular se junte con alguien que no lo es, eso rompería con el status quo – Parecía que la morena no cambiaria de opinión e intentar hacerla razonar solo incrementaría las sospechas hacia su persona, cosa que prefería evitar ******

**- No hay problema, puedo dejar de verlo… - le aseguro esperando que la farsa que estaba viviendo no se apoderara de lo que le quedaba de buen juicio ******

**- Creo que no tendrás problemas para conseguir esa invitación después de todo – le insinuó orgullosa del cambio que había hecho – ¿Te gustaría tomar un café? ******

**- Si, claro que si – acepto al entrar junto con ella ignorando que Danny había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho escondido detrás de unos cercanos arbustos. ******

**- Genial – dijo con ironía lastimado por las ponzoñosas palabras que había oído clandestinamente - ¿Podría ser peor? ******

**FLASH BACK ******

**- Que sucede Tucker? ******

**- Hace un rato, Paulina estaba aquí. La escuche hablar sobre Sam, y no es nada bonito lo que quiere hacer con nuestra amiga. ******

**- ¿QUÉ LE QUIERE HACER A SAM? – pregunto nervioso ante las palabras que su amigo le anunciaba ******

**- La quiere transformar en alguien como ella – se apresuro a contestar al ver la impaciencia con la que Danny le hablaba – Creo que eso es lo que le quiere hacer y… no quiero imaginar que es lo que sucedería si lo logra ******

**- ¡Tucker; Me asustaste! – lo reprendió aliviado al desechar de su mente cualquier idea que tenga que ver con la palabra "homicidio" – Sam nunca podría ser como Paulina, no es tan tonta como para copiar la personalidad de otra persona… ******

**- ¿Estas seguro? – inquirió Tucker haciéndolo pensar que si Sam había logrado hacer un cambio tan grande con su apariencia también lo podría hacer con su forma de pensar ******

**- No totalmente – admitió al considerar las múltiples posibilidades que sus pensamientos engendraron – Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? ******

**- Podrías espiarla para saber que es lo que trama hacerle! – sugirió como si fuera un plan ya preparado – Puedo saber donde esta Sam por su cel, pude captar su señal con mi PDA ******

**- Solo lo haz hecho con el cel de Sam, cierto? – pregunto temiendo que su amigo supiera en donde había estado antes de responder a su llamado ******

**- También lo he hecho con el tuyo – aparto sus ojos de su mini computadora para mirar la nerviosa expresión de su amigo y después de sonreírle, volvió a trabajar - ¡Ya se donde se encuentra! – exclamo cambiando de tema drásticamente ******

**- ¿Dónde? ******

**- En la cafetería que esta a dos calles de la Hamburguesa Apestosa – le anuncio y después de unos segundos, su amigo se había ido hasta donde se suponía que se hallaba Sam ******

**FLASH BACK ******

**- ¿Danny? – pregunto una voz conocida obligándolo a voltearse, era Valerie - ¿Qué haces aquí? ******

**- Yo-yo… pues… - ver a la morena tan repentinamente lo había sobresaltado puesto que aun, la veía con un cariño muy particular – espero a Tucker y tu? ******

**- Trabajo aquí – esa explicación fue innecesaria ya que llevaba puesto el típico uniforme de la cafetería - ¿Te puedo invitar una malteada? ******

**- Claro… - quizás, podría enderezar el curso de su día después de todo – Pero la próxima vez, invito yo ******

**Danny se había sentado muy cerca de donde estaba Valerie y mantenía una jocosa conversación con ella mientras hacia sus habituales tareas. Danny no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Sam y al ver que ella también lo estaba mirando con cierto recelo, se le ocurrió una idea perversa que podría poner a prueba algunas de sus sospechas, darle celos. ******

**- Val… - comenzó levanto el tono lo suficiente para que la ex–gótica lo escuchara a la perfección – como a ti no te avergüenza estar conmigo, te gustaría salir el sábado conmigo? ******

**- Pues, no se porque me tendría que avergonzar – dijo algo extrañada por aquella acotación – pero me encantaría salir contigo ******

**- ¡Genial! – exclamo con una felicidad sobreactuada - ¿Paso a recogerte a las 8? – se volteo "accidentalmente" hacia la mesa donde estaba Sam y vio que ella estaba tamborileando sus dedos sobre el mantel de lino como lo hacia cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa ******

**- Si, a las 8 esta bien, solo… - en ese momento el gerente la llamo impidiéndole terminar su comentario y después de hacerle una seña a Danny de que regresaría pronto, se marcho dejándolo aparentemente "solo"**


	6. Enfrentamiento en la cafeteria

**- ¿Sucede algo Manson?- pregunto una atractiva morena a una ojivioleta tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban sin secar ******

**- No es nada... Es que hace algo de frió, es todo. – Menciono mientras de reojo veía como Danny esperaba a Valerie en la mesa. ******

**Paulina se daba cuenta de que Sam no apartaba sus ojos de Danny, ella sabía que la reciente "chica popular" no lo olvidaría asi como asi. Esta situación la ponía en desventaja. Sam tendría que deshacerse de Danny si quería obtener su propósito. Una sagaz sonrisa se pinto en su rostro al tiempo que señalaba a Danny con el dedo. ******

**- Mira atrás, ahí esta ese perdedor Fentom. Este seria el mejor momento para recordarle que es un fracaso, no crees? – le dijo mordazmente eliminando la posibilidad de decir "no" ******

**Sam giro su cabeza y vio a su amigo recostado en la mesa tomando con una malteada de fresa. La impresión que portaba el rostro del joven no era muy jovial, por el contrario, parecía muy miserable… ******

**- No puedo hacerle eso. Ya esta lo suficientemente deprimido. – le contesto esperando que entienda la situación ******

**- Y eso importa? Pensé que eras de los nuestros, Sam. Pero, parece que me equivoque. No tendrás la invitación si sigues pensando en tu novio. – afirmo aparentando lamentar que ella no se integrara a su grupo colocando en su ponzoñoso rostro, una triste mirada ******

**- Espera Paulina, no me subestimes. Te aclaro que el no es mi novio y esa invitación ya me la gané, es solo que no me parece que sea un buen momento. ******

**- Si ya te ganaste esa invitación, que esperas para demostrarlo? ******

**- Esta bien... – con un decidido movimiento, se levanto de la silla y camino hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho y cuando el se volteo a verla, un breve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ******

**- Miren quien esta aquí! – dijo Danny en voz alta para que todas las personas que habían a su alrededor lo escucharan – La Srta. Popularidad esta ante mi presencia! Lamento decirle que me duele la espalda y por eso no podré arrodillarme y besarle los pies – le comento cuando ella tomo asiento delante de el ******

**- No te pongas así, Danny, tu y yo sabemos que tu plan no va a funcionar.- una sonrisa picara en su rostro ponía al joven Fentom aun mas irritado de lo que estaba. ******

**- ¿Mi plan? – pregunto con cierto sarcasmo - ¿Ahora este plan de "seré popular" es mío? –inquirió reteniendo las ganas que tenia de gritarle. – Escúchame bien Sam, el hecho de que quisieras ser popular tan de repente no fue culpa MIA. Dentro de poco te veré haciéndole porras a Dash. ******

**- Danny, clámate. Sabes que no hablo de eso. Hablo de invitar a Valerie a salir. ******

**- Ella y yo nos gustamos y saldremos lo quieras o no pero eso no debería preocuparte, seguro tu también podrás salir con algunos de los tantos muchachos que te han dado su numero de teléfono, solo debes "buscar bien". Estoy seguro que hay miles de chicos que se interesan por ti y no exactamente por lo que piensas lo cual se ajusta a tu "nuevo yo"… ¿Cuál es el problema? – Sin darse cuenta, Danny se delato a si mismo diciendo, indirectamente, en donde había estado esa tarde. ******

**- ESTUVISTE REVISANDO MIS COSAS SIN MI PERMISO?!?! - Sam se levanto de la silla enfurecida pensando que el era chico mas tonto que había conocido en toda su vida.- ¡Se acabo! ¡Eres un fracasado y un perdedor! Jamás pensé que una persona tan egoísta y mentecata me llegase a... aaagghhh!!! – iba a decir "gustar" pero su mente aun seguía bajo control y no cometería semejante idiotez frente a tanta gente que la estaba escuchando atentamente. ******

**Caminó molesta hacia donde estaba Paulina, quien miraba a la ex-gótica satisfecha pero, a la vez, algo sorprendida puesto que nunca pensó que realmente le diría "perdedor" al que antes fue, su mejor amigo ******

**- Muy bien Manson, vas por buen camino – la felicito dándole unas calidas palmaditas en la espalda ******

**- Vamonos de aquí. – dijo sujetando a la morena y obligándola a salir del establecimiento. ******

**Todas las personas que allí habían, miraban a Danny con una mezcla de compasión y vergüenza ajena lo cual lo hacia sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba ******

**- ¡¿Les debo algo?! – le grito a la multitud la cual volvió a sus asuntos y aparto los ojos de el ******

**- ¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Valerie sentándose a su lado. Su jornada de trabajo, habia culminado y la noche de ese viernes era fría y tranquila. Solo habían un par de mesas ocupadas y entre esas, estaba la de ellos ******

**- Val... dime algo... - nervioso y algo triste, sujeto las delicadas manos de una morena confundida que lo interrogaba con la miraba. ¿- Como haces para decirle a alguien que la amas sabiendo que esa persona no siente lo mismo? ******

**- ¿Porque me preguntas eso, Danny?- dijo con ternura acercándose mas al muchacho que daba la impresión de no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.-Se lo que es estar enamorado en secreto...- El frió que sentía Danny hace un par de minutos se fue acabando al sentir el calor corporal de Valerie quien no parecía tener ganas de alejarse ******

**Danny estaba en estado de éxtasis. No tenia conciencia propia y el momento no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Tomo dulcemente la mejilla de Valerie y dejo que su instinto lo guiara. Pero antes de que hubiera un ligero roce entre ambos, un sonido polifónico interrumpió el momento dejando un incomodo rastro de la cercanía que ambos compartían ******

**- Tucker, estoy ocupado. ¿Que quieres?- decía un perturbado Danny al ver la cara de decepción de Valerie. ******

**- Viejo, mi PDA dice que tu celular y el de Valerie están muy juntos- Valerie escucho sin querer este comentario, por lo que se alejo de Danny algo sonrojada. ******

**- Mira, Tuck, este no es el momento. Ella...- no termino la oración cuando la morena lo interrumpió ******

**- Mejor me voy, Danny, ya es tarde. Nos vemos mañana en la noche - dijo mientras recogía sus cosas para irse ******

**- Ohh! ¡Entonces Valerie si esta ahí!- dijo picadamente sabiendo que ese comentario iba a molestar a su amigo ******

**- ¿Te quieres callar? – Se aseguro de que Valerie estuviera fuera para poder hablar tranquilamente.- Si, estaba con Valerie. No se que me paso...Te juro que pensaba que era otra persona... en fin Tucker, para que me llamaste? ******

**- Para averiguar que tal te fue con el plan "espiar a Sam" ******

**- No tan bien como esperábamos...- No quiso decir la palabra "fracaso" porque le traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos de esa misma tarde… ******

**- ¿Hablaste con ella? – pregunto evitando preguntar que era lo que había salido mal puesto que se imaginaba que Sam había descubierto lo que había sucedido. ******

**- Define "hablar" ******

**- Danny, tienes que hablar con ella. Creeme que estamos a punto de perderla, y se que tu tampoco quieres que Sam salga de nuestras vidas… Especialmente de la tuya…**


	7. Corazones divididos

**- Lo se, lo se – rezongo pensando que el moreno tenia toda la razón, no quería perder a Sam por una tonta e irrelevante discusión – ¡Pero ella no reacciona! ******

**- ¿Ella? – pregunto ambiguamente - A veces pienso que no quieres que Sam te perdone… Quizás quieras que se mantenga lejos de ti para que puedas acercarte a Val… ******

**- No entiendo lo que quieres decir – menciono aparentando que no comprendía el claro mensaje que su amigo le enviaba ******

**- Dime algo, ¿Tú quieres a Sam? – inquirió yendo, directamente, al meollo del asunto ******

**- ¡Claro que la quiero, es mi amiga! – se apresuro a contestar desconociendo el motivo por el cual estaba tan nervioso puesto que sus manos comenzaron a transpirar tanto, que casi se le resbalo el aparato de sus manos ******

**- Sigue mintiéndote… - susurro frustrado ante la habitual postura de negación que su amigo portaba – ¡Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya porque la perderemos, viejo! – le dijo claramente antes de colgar de sopetón. ******

**Sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de Tucker, Danny observo su celular por unos momentos y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo pensando en como extrañaba pasar las tardes con sus dos mejores amigos o en como añoraba los tiempos en que sus únicas preocupaciones estaban relacionadas con los fantasmas y los exámenes… ****  
****Una intensa melancolía lo invadió allí sentado donde el tiempo se le escapo tan rápidamente como lo hubiera hecho el agua entre sus dedos. La poca gente que quedaba, se fue marchando hasta dejarlo completamente solo en aquel frió lugar que antes, estaba abarrotado de personas. ******

**- Disculpe, joven, ya vamos a cerrar… - le anuncio un anciano de blancos cabellos al acercarse a donde el estaba ******

**- ¿Qué? – inquirió volviendo a la realidad de golpe – Si, si, gracias por avisarme – contesto al pararse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Al salir del establecimiento, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, el cielo estaba teñido de un azul oscuro y la calle estaba iluminada, únicamente, por unas débiles y pálidas luces que provenían de las casa y edificios cercanos. ******

**No muy lejos de allí, una chica de ojos violetas acababa de llegar a su casa portando un profundo enojo que no tardaría en estallar en su interior. ******

**- ¡No puedo creerlo! – se decía una molesta Sam al entrar a su cuarto después de un complicado y reñido día – Es… es… ¡un idiota! – se quejo mientras revisaba una pila de cajas que se hallaban abandonadas en una esquina de su habitación. ******

**- Como te extraño… - se lamento con cierta nostalgia al contemplar el interior de una, la cual contenía, sus antiguas ropas oscuras – Pero mas que a nada, te extraño a ti… - decía buscando una en particular la cual contenía uno de sus artículos mas apreciados y, al no encontrarla, empezó a desesperar - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN?! – pregunto arrojando por los aires todas las cosas que dificultaban su búsqueda ******

**- Seguramente mi madre se deshizo de ellas – se dijo a si misma lamentando la perdida de sus apreciadas botas las cuales habían desaparecido como por arte de "magia" – Debo esconder lo que queda de mi antiguo guardarropa antes de que también las pierda – menciono sagazmente mientras levantaba las cajas y las amontonaba en el fondo de su closet lejos de la amenazadora mano de su madre quien parecía estar dispuesta a eliminar lo que quedaba de su antigua hija ******

**- Bien, ahora si puedo estar segura de que tengo las cosas bajo control - dijo satisfecha una vez que cerró la puerta de su armario y clavo la mirada en unos arrugados papeles que yacían en el piso. Los recogió y vio, para su sorpresa, que era la lista telefónica que le había confeccionado Estrella. Parecía que ser popular implicaba que debías tener un novio guapo de tu misma calaña lo cual no la convencía en absoluto - ¿Qué haré con esto? – al leer el nombre "Dash Baxter" se imagino que todos los otros chicos de la lista serian igual de tontos que el lo cual no le parecía muy "atractivo" ****  
****Con un resignado suspiro, estiro el papel y lo coloco en donde se encontraban antes de que Danny desplegara su enojo contra el y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, su ex-amigo había actuado poseído por los celos al verse excluido de la lista que tenia… ******

**- Es imposible – dijo al mirar a través de su venta, la impactante luna plateada que brillaba en un mar de estrellas – El solo… esta enojado por mi cambio radical, solo eso… Yo soy la única que piensa en el como mas que un amigo o por lo menos así era antes… Ahora ni siquiera es mi amigo… - por mas que lo intentara, era imposible deprimirse ante aquel espectáculo natural que parecía estar hecho únicamente para ella. ******

**- Wow! – exclamo fascinada al darse cuenta de lo que se perdía por concentrarse solamente en sus problemas – A Danny le encantaría ver esto – dijo convencida puesto que sabia muy bien que a el le fascinaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el universo. ******

**La misma luna que Sam contemplaba, era ignorada por Tucker quien parecía estar obsesionado con su PDA ya que no apartaba los ojos de su maquina. ******

**- La tecnología no deja de sorprender – decía una y otra vez cada vez que le encontraba una nueva utilidad – ¿Pero que…? – pregunto sorprendido cuando una atípica alerta interrumpió sus tareas, el detector de su mini-computadora le anunciaba que Danny estaba en movimiento – ¿A donde ira a esta hora? – inquirió cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía su amigo, a la casa de Sam**


	8. ¿Qué es?

**- Quizás me quedarían mejor otros pendientes… - se decía una indecisa Sam mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el majestuoso espejo que le había regalado su madre ******

** FLASH BACK ******

**- Toma, Sammy – le dijo su madre al entregarle una caja no muy pesada antes de empezar a preparar la cena – Espero que te guste, lo compre en el anticuario mas glamoroso de todo Amity Park. ******

**- ¡Es bellísimo! – dijo al abrir el paquete y sacar de su interior un hermoso espejo de mano biselado y de aparente estilo francés – ¡Muchas gracias! – decidió no recriminarle el hecho de haberla llamado "Sammy" como una muestra de lo agradecida que estaba por el obsequio que había recibido ******

**- Sabia que te gustaría – dijo aliviada puesto que en realidad temía que su hija aborreciera el regalo que le había dado como antes solía hacer - ¡Es perfecto para ti! ******

**- De verdad que es muy… bonito – comento perdida en los muchos detalles que el mismo tenia en el marco y en el mango. No sabia porqué pero no podía apartar sus ojos de el, parecía como su estuviera hipnotizada por su propio reflejo… ******

** FLASH BACK ******

**- ¡No! – dijo decidía a no ir a buscar otro par de pendientes en el alagero que ahora estaba abarrotado de un motón de accesorios de colores pasteles – Me quedare con estos – dijo al tomar nuevamente el espejo para confirmar que su elección había sido la correcta. Al estar satisfecha con el resultado, empezó a dedicar su tiempo en acomodar su cabello de tal forma que el violeta de sus ojos resaltara aún más. ******

**Después de unos minutos, empezó a sentir un punzante dolor de cabeza y su visión se torno borrosa. Atribuyendo estos síntomas a la falta de sueño, se hecho en la cama e intento dormir un poco ignorando que en ese mismo momento, Danny había llegado a su casa. ******

**- Sr. Manson, ¿Podría hablar con Sam por unos momentos? – le pregunto un joven de brillantes ojos azules después de tocar a la puerta principal ******

**- ¡Casi es media noche! – se quejo al mirarlo con desaprobación esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para que se marchara de allí – Sam debe estar durmiendo ******

**- Pero… es realmente importante – insistió al intentar entrar cuando la mujer le cerro el paso al entornar la puerta – Es por un trabajo escolar – le mintió intentando convencerla de que era un asunto de vida o muerte. ******

**- Sea lo que sea, podrá esperar hasta mañana – le dijo antes de azotar la puerta en sus narices y dejarlo solo en el frió pórtico de la casa. ******

**- ¡Maldito karma! – se quejo al frotarse la nariz y mirar accidentalmente al cielo dándose cuenta, por primera vez, que aquella era una hermosa noche – Podría ir a verla… Solo para saber si realmente esta dormida – se planteo una vez que la impactante imagen de la luna lo saco de su antiguo estado de enojo – No tendría nada de malo – al termino de aquel comentario, se convirtió en fantasma e ingreso clandestinamente por la ventana de la habitación de la chica. ******

**No le habían mentido como había supuesto, Sam si estaba dormida. Entro sigilosamente y la contemplo por unos minutos, parecía estar tranquila pero a la vez molesta puesto que tenia el seño fruncido y el puño de su mano estaba firmemente cerrado. ******

**- Es tan angelical – dijo con un suspiro al arroparla debidamente cuando una somnolienta Sam estiro sus brazos y lo rodeo entre ellos acercándolo lo suficiente como para sentir su tibia respiración en el cuello. ****  
****Desesperado por no ser atrapado con las manos en la masa, se hizo intangible y se libero de sus ataduras sin ser descubierto por la ex – gótica quien seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. ******

**- Casi… - dijo aliviado mientras unas frías gotas de sudor, provocadas por la adrenalina del momento, recorrían su frente para morir en sus mejillas. ******

**Pensando que quizás aquella había sido una advertencia del destino, decidió abandonar el lugar pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su aliento se presento ante el indicándole que un fantasma estaba cerca. Volteo hacia ambos lados buscando con la mirada algo fuera de lo normal pero no encontró nada más atípico que el repentino cambio de personalidad de su amiga. ****  
****Sabia a la perfección que no siempre el peligro se percibía con los ojos y siguió buscando en el resto de la habitación encontrando solamente calma y nada más. ******

**- ¡Se que estas ahí! – le dijo a la nada en un susurro para no despertar a la chica que reposaba cerca suyo – ¡Sal y muéstrate…! – nadie mas que el silencio respondió a su amenaza haciéndole suponer que lo que fuera que haya estado allí, se había marchado y el debía hacer lo mismo. ******

**Antes de partir, le dedico una última mirada a la chica y abandono la habitación suponiendo que debía patrullar los alrededores de la casa por si algún fantasma se le ocurría hacer una repentina aparición después de todo, aquella muchacha en un tiempo atrás, había sido su mejor amiga y esa era una buena manera de retribuírselo.**


	9. Detrás del reflejo

**- ¿Por qué fue rechazada la Olympia de Manet? – le pregunto una confundida morena al hojear un libro de arte con desesperación puesto que aquella era la única pregunta del cuestionario que no habían podido contestar ******

**- No lo sé… - le respondió Danny preguntándose porqué no había podido hallar al fantasma que merodeaba por la casa de Sam la noche anterior - ¿Por qué era… fea? ******

**- Por favor, Danny… – le pido Valerie apartando los ojos de las amarillentas paginas para dedicarle una suplicante mirada – Necesito aprobar y tú también… ¿Qué te pasa? ******

**- Nada, es solo… - al verla, noto que las ropas que la chica portaba eran oscuras e inevitablemente, recordó a Sam y a los usuales reproches que solía hacerle por su falta de interés – Estoy un poco cansado… ******

**- No te hubieras molestado en ofrecerte a hacer este trabajo conmigo si mientras que lo "haces" piensas en alguien más… - le dijo entre dientes evidentemente molesta – Ya descubrí porque esta pintura causó un gran escándalo, el personaje principal era una prostituta parisina de postín – agrego con jubilo al anotar esos datos en su cuaderno y dar por finalizada su tarea. ******

**- Que bien – la ánimo sin darle importancia puesto que aun pensaba en su antigua amiga y en lo tonto que había sido por no haberse disculpado cuando aun tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo ******

**- ¿Quieres… salir a alguna parte ahora que no tenemos nada para hacer? – inquirió tímidamente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa ******

**- Val, la verdad es que… - antes de continuar la miro por unos momentos, parecía que realmente quería oír un "Si" como respuesta y aunque el no tenia muchos deseos de salir de su casa, no pudo negarse – me encantaría ******

**Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando ambos llegaron al centro comercial donde tenían planeado tomar un delicioso helado de chocolate pero al arribar a la heladería, se encontraron con que el grupo de los chicos populares de la secundaria Casper estaban usurpando todo el lugar. ******

**- Mira, Sam – le susurro Paulina al señalar al chico Fenton con su dedo índice – Parece que los perdedores creen que tienen el nivel necesario como para estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros ******

**- Hola, perdedor – lo saludo la ex gótica al abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta donde el estaba - ¿Sacaste a tu amiguita a pastar? – al termino de aquella insultante pregunta, todas las personas que la rodeaban empezaron a reír haciendo que la morena se sintiera muy incomoda y se escondiera detrás del ojiazul quien miraba sorprendido a su interlocutor ******

**-...- la respuesta a aquella pregunta no fue necesaria. La mirada de desaprobación y decepción del joven fantasma se encontró con esos conocidos ojos violetas que la chica solía presumir; cuando distinguió algo anormal en ellos, un rojizo destello se reflejo en su mirar... un destello que, para el, era muy familiar pero... ¿En donde había visto eso antes?... Estaba más que seguro que lo conocía, que lo veía a diario pero no podía centrar sus ideas y descubrir, lo que realmente estaba sucediendo… ****  
****Los minutos transcurrían pero los muchachos no se percataban de ello puesto que aun se seguían observando como si estuvieran sumergidos en un profundo trance del cual despertaron cuando Danny volteo para mirar a Valerie quien permanecía expectante como el resto de la gente que los miraba confundidos… ******

**- Vamonos – le ordeno el chico a la morena al sujetarla por la mano y "arrastrarla" hacia otra de las tantas tiendas que allí abundaban ******

**- ¡Muy bien! – la felicito Paulina cuando el grupo popular volvió a estar limpio de "perdedores" – Y creo que te has ganado esto… - le entrego un pequeño sobre que saco de uno de los bolsillos de sus blue jeans y se lo entrego apremiándola por la cruel forma en la que había tratado a Valerie ******

**-¿Qué? – pregunto la chica al sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos, repentinamente, se sintió desorientada y levemente mareada como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño - ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió al tomar el sobre entre sus manos e inspeccionarlo superficialmente ******

**- ¡Es la invitación a mi pijamada! – le respondió automáticamente como si aquello fuera lo más evidente entre lo evidente – Ahora eres mi invitada oficial y, si todo sale bien el sábado, también te ganaras un lugar en nuestra muestra… ¿No es cool? – pregunto luciendo una satisfactoria sonrisa que hechizo a la mitad de los chicos que por allí rondaban. ******

**- Claro que lo es – respondió por ella un chico de dorados cabellos al posar su brazo en el hombro de la joven quien lo miro aterrada**


	10. Inesperado

**- ¡Quitame las manos de encima! – le grito instintivamente al apartar al chico lo mas que pudo ******

**- Quizás no estés preparada para mi todavía – argumento Dash con una aparente tranquilidad después de unos segundos en los cuales analizo el hecho de ser rechazado por primera vez. – Llámame, nena – le dijo al guiñarle un ojo y salir de allí acompañado por sus amigos-clones quienes lo seguían a todas partes a donde se dirigiera ******

**- ¿¡Qué se supone que fue eso!? – la reprendió una molesta Paulina una vez que el grupo se había reducido a las personas de más confianza - ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡El es uno de los chicos más populares! ******

**- … - la chica no sabia como justificar su proceder, no podía decirles que el simple hecho de que Dash la tocara, la hacia asquearse profundamente pero tampoco podía quedarse callada – Yo no quería… ******

**- Ese es tu problema, no se trata de lo que tu quieras, se trata de lo que el quiera – agrego Estrella saliendo del silencio en cual había estado escondida hasta ese entonces - ¿captas? ******

**- Ella tiene razón – corroboro Paulina después dedicarle a la rubia, una furtiva mirada en la cual le dejaba en claro que no podía interrumpirla – No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte invitado a mi exclusiva pijamada ******

**- ¿Segura qué esta lista para pasar al siguiente nivel? – le pregunto Natasha al mirar a la ex gótica como si fuera un prototipo que podía llegar a tener alguna peligrosa falla en su sistema ******

**- Eso creo pero sigo teniendo mis dudas – contesto la morena al cruzarse de brazos en la espera de que Sam dijera o hiciera algo que reafirmara su respuesta. Lo que más incomodaba a la chica de violáceos ojos, era que el hecho de estuvieran hablando de ella de esa manera estando presente ya que le hacia pensar que aparte de ser desalmada, las personas populares carecían de modales ******

**- Tengo entendido que salieron unos nuevos modelos de pijamas… – comenzó la joven al entender la indirecta que la chica le estaba restregando en el rostro - ¡No podemos usar algo de la temporada pasada! ******

**- ¡Es lo más lógico que he escuchado en todo el día! – exclamo una de las muchachas del montón al incorporarse de la cómoda posición en la cual había estado sentada hasta ese momento ******

**Esa tarde, Sam había comprado una infinidad de prendas y objetos inútiles e innecesarios tales como: una carisima bufanda calada y con pompones color crema, un llavero con forma de pez y un cinturón trenzado en un fino cuero… Prácticamente, había desgastado por completo la banda magnética de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre pero, por más que quisiera, no podía parar de comprar. Sus compulsivas compañeras no le permitían abandonar una tienda sin que se llevara lo más caro que esta poseía y ya podía ver como en su futuro sus padres la regañaban por acabar con el crédito que supuestamente, debía durarle más de un mes. ******

**- ¿No creen que ya es… suficiente? – les pregunto a las jóvenes que achataban las narices contra la vidriera de una boutique que presumía un exquisito saco de mangas largas, cuello con solapa, bolsillos bordados en color cobre. El precio que estimo para aquella obra maestra de la moda, fue más de lo que había gastado en el día lo cual la desilusiono y la alivio al saber que ya no destrozaría las pocas monedas con las que podía contar. ******

**- Lo quiero… - dijo Estrella ignorando su pregunta al no despegar los ojos de la prenda en cuestión – Tengo que tenerlo… ******

**- A menos que tengas 365 dólares, no podrás llevártelo – con estas palabras, las trajo a la amarga realidad puesto que ninguna de ellas poseía aquella suma de dinero – hum… ¿Podrían ayudarme con esto? – les rogó haciendo equilibrio con las diversas bolsas que carga y no podría seguir sosteniendo durante mucho más tiempo ******

**- Si no hubieras despachado a Dash, el podría cárgalas por ti – le reprocho Natasha al acercarse hasta donde se encontraba seguida del resto de las chicas que asumían la idea de que tendría que volver a casa sin ese abrigo del que se habían enamorado ******

**- Maldita bruja… - se quejo entre dientes mientras seguía a las jóvenes que parecían desfilar por los pasillos del shopping sin una ruta fija ******

**Mientras tanto, Danny había interrumpido el paseo con Valerie gracias a Tucker quien lo había llamado para pedirle que fuera a su casa lo antes posible. ******

**- ¿Qué sucede, Tuck? – pregunto el chico materializándose detrás del moreno que se encontraba sentado en su cama sin despegar los ojos de su modernísima laptop ******

**- ¡No hagas eso, me mataras de un infarto! – se quejo puesto que el sobresalto lo hizo caer al piso. ******

**- Lo siento… - se disculpo sin poder contener una maliciosa risita provocada por el extraño sonido que produjo la caída - ¿Qué necesitas? ******

**- Nada en particular, solo quería saber como está Sam… ¿Aborto la idea de ser "miss popularidad"? ******

**- No lo creo… - dijo con un suspiro y la felicidad se borro de su rostro inmediatamente – Esta peor que antes, insulto a Val… La comparo con ganado… ******

**- Ella no es de hacer esas cosas… - afirmo irguiendo una de sus cejas y recordando a la Sam gótica que tanto extrañaba ******

**- ¡Exacto! – parecía que Tucker le había leído la mente ya que el iba decir exactamente lo mismo – No esta actuando como ella misma… parece que fuera otra persona, una muy diferente a la que queremos… ******

**-…y a la que amas – agrego como si nada y su amigo le respondió con una sorprendida mirada que acompaño la incomodidad que el momento les proporcionó – No tienes porque ocultarlo, Danny, lo sé ******

**- N-no sé de lo qué me hablas… - se apresuro a decir una vez que las ideas se acomodaron en su mente ******

**- Olvídalo – lo tranquilizo con resignación para continuar con el tema que realmente importaba en ese momento - ¿Piensas que esto más que una simple venganza? ******

**- Tal vez si, tal vez no… no lo sé – por más que lo intentará, ya no podía concentrarse en la conversación, los comentarios que le había hecho Tucker sobre sus sentimientos lo habían sacado de eje. ******

**La oscura noche se asomaba por el horizonte cuando Sam llego a su casa cargada con las muchas chucherias que ese día había adquirido, realmente estaba muy cansada y ansiaba llegar a su cama para dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho. ******

**- Como me duelen los pies… - se quejo al entrar a su cuarto y deshacerse de los elegantes zapatos que la habían estado torturando durante su larga caminata por el centro comercial ******

**Al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, los ojos se le cerraron y automáticamente, se durmió olvidando las preocupaciones mundanas que, últimamente, hacían de su vida un reto cuando de repente, escucho entre sueños una profunda voz que repita su nombre una y otra vez. Espero que la psicosis abandonara la somnolencia que había adoptado por sus propios medios pero al ver que la insistencia se mantenía firme, abrió los ojos para dar por finalizado aquel aterrador sueño. Observo su cuarto con minucioso cuidado y al ver que todo estaba en orden, deicidio volver al descanso cuando la voz volvió a manifestarse con más claridad. Estaba segura que estaba despierta y decidida a acabar con aquello que no la dejaba en paz, se levanto y recorrió la pieza buscando el lugar de donde provenía el escalofriante sonido. ****  
****Después de unos minutos de intensa búsqueda, lo encontró, el espejo que le había regalado su madre era el que la había estado llamando. Su curiosidad fue mayor que su miedo, lo tomo por el mango y lo acerco lo suficiente como para examinarlo detenidamente. Solo su reflejo le devolvió la espantada mirada que en su rostro había adquirido protagonismo pero algo en el no era normal, sus ojos, antes de un intenso violeta, eran de un inusual carmesí. ****  
****En ese momento, perdió la noción de donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo, solo le importaba una cosa: disfrutar de la noche.**


	11. Memorias

**Unos traviesos rayos de sol se posaron en los parpados que mantenía cerrados obligándola a despertar con la compañía de una desgarradora migraña y una incomodísima contractura que se expandió por toda su espalda y cuello. ******

**- ¿Por qué me siento… tan mal? – pregunto al llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y notar un anormal peso en sus brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que llevaba puesto el saco que había visto en el centro comercial el día anterior - ¡¿Qué hace esto aquí?! – inquirió intentando recordar si alguien se lo había regalado puesto que sabia que ella no lo había comprado. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de como había obtenido la prenda y tampoco estaba conciente de porqué se había dormido con ella lo que la hacia pensar en que quizás, la había robado. ******

**- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – pensó al incorporarse ignorando los dolores corporales que la estaban torturando - ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ******

**No solo tenía que desentrañar aquel misterio sino que había algo más que no había podido descifrar: La voz, la tétrica voz que le pareció haber oído… ¿Fue real o solo se trato de un mortificante sueño? ****  
****Tenía un paranormal problema y sabía a quién debía recurrir: Danny, el era la persona indicada para ayudarla pero deducía certeramente que el no estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. ******

**- No tengo nada que perder… - se dijo para darse ánimos y proseguir con el plan original: pedir auxilio – Las cosas se están saliendo de control y… Yo quería ser popular para demostrarle al mundo que soy diferente porque elegí serlo y al final, me tome el papel demasiado enserio… – Cuando se planteo la idea de ser como Paulina, supo que no seria fácil pero jamás imagino que serlo la metería en tantos problemas, nunca antes había sentido dolores tan fuertes ni tampoco se había adueñado de cosas que no le pertenecían lo que la hacia recapacitar en lo ganaría y en lo que valdría la pena ganar… ******

**- Danny me entenderá – comenzó como si hubiera acabado de salir de una charla motivadora – Le explicaré todo y me comprenderá, lo sé, fuimos muy buenos amigos… los mejores amigos ******

**Después de la conversación que había mantenido con Tucker, Danny se empezó a enfocar en sus estudios. No le había ido nada bien en los últimos exámenes y le había prometido a sus padres que haría todo lo posible para elevar sus notas y lo único que había logrado, era bajar su promedio aun más. ****  
****Era comprensible que no pudiera concentrarse con todo lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba a punto de suceder... No pasaba un día sin que se acordara de su próxima cita con Valerie ni de los cambios que había sufrido la personalidad de Sam, pero sabía muy bien que aquello no era suficiente para justificar sus bajísimas calificaciones. ******

**- Algunas personas piensan que Manet construyó simbólicos criptogramas en los que todo puede ser descifrado según una clave secreta, pero inteligible en sus pinturas… - se decía una y otra vez con el afán de que sus palabras se grabaran en su memoria - ¡¿Porqué este tema es tan complicado?! – se quejo al tirar las hojas al suelo, nunca lograría acordarse de todo mientras tuviera los problemas que intentaba ignorar ******

**- ¡No puedo con esto! – se rindió olvidando la absurda idea de entender las obras de aquel pintor cuando su madre irrumpió en su habitación acompañada por la persona que menos esperaba que lo visitara, Sam ******

**- Siento interrumpir tú… ¿estudio? – comenzó apartándose para que la chica que pasara – Los dejo a solas… - termino al retirarse para brindarles la intimidad que les hacia falta. ******

**- … - Danny no podía articular sonido alguno, la cautivadora minifalda de Sam le había robado las palabras de la boca dejándolo en silencio. ******

**- ¿Se te perdió algo? – le pregunto molesta al notar que al chico le gustaba demasiado "sus ropas" - Porque mi cara esta aquí, arriba – comento para ponerle un fin al recorridos que los azulados ojos hicieron por su cuerpo. ******

**- Y-yo, yo… solo… - sin darse cuenta de que había adoptado la misma postura que generalmente Paulina provocaba en el - ¿Qué quieres? - rápidamente cambio su semblante y la miro con desdén ignorando los atributos que antes disimulaba tan bien para poder concentrarse mejor en la conversación que se avecinaba. ******

**- Bueno… - antes de comenzar con lo que seria un largo tema, respiró profundamente sintiendo aún su mirada y carraspeó levemente para recuperar la compostura – Necesito tu ayuda en… ******

**- ¿Mi ayuda? – la interrumpió olvidándose de lo que antes había captado la atención de sus hormonas – ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste me pides ayuda? ******

**- ¿Podrías ser un poquito más tolerante? – le pidió anticipando su predecible reacción – Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo al venir aquí y pedirte esto ******

**- ¿De veras? – inquirió sarcástico al cruzarse de brazos - ¿Tus amiguitos no pudieron solucionar tus problemas y por eso vienes con "Danny, el perdedor"? ******

**- Me parece que fue un error venir aquí en primer lugar… - dijo con una extraña mezcla de decepción y resignación al dirigirse a la entrada cuando el se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole continuar con su trayecto ******

**- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin tener ánimos de dejar otro tema pendiente - ¿A caso no crees que soy un perdedor o que Valerie es una vaca? ******

**- ¡YO NUNCA DIJE QUE ELLA FUERA…! – estallo en gritos puesto que no iba a permitirle que se atreviera a calumniarla de esa manera ******

**- ¡SI LO DIJISTE! – la interrumpió severamente acercándose lo suficiente como para aspirar su dulce perfume - ¡Yo estuve presente cuando se lo dijiste! ******

**- ¡¿Por qué no lo recuerdo entonces?! – le espeto sin creer que el se atreviera a mentirle de esa forma. Si ella realmente hubiera hecho eso se acordaría pero ese acontecimiento no figuraba entre sus últimos recuerdos lo que, obviamente, significaba que no había sucedido. ******

**- Quizás hayas estado muy entretenida coqueteando con Dash… – argumento evidentemente molesto por algo muy diferente a lo anterior ******

**- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ******

**- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamo perdiendo la poca paciencia que estaba reservando para un momento más tenso – ¡No usas esa ropa indecente porque si! ******

**- ¡Yo uso lo que quiero usar! – le dejo en claro al apuntarlo con su dedo índice – Aparte, hacia 2 minutos atrás no parecía desagradarte mucho mi ropa ******

**- Tal vez sea cierto… - dijo cambiando su tono por otro mucho más dulce al acercarse a ella aun más y agarrar suavemente, la mano que con la que lo estaba amenazando - tal vez sea cierto… ******

**- ¿Q-qué rayos…? – interrogo nerviosa ante su abrupto cambio - … – ya había preparado sus labios para lo inminente y había cerrado sus ojos donándole a sus mejillas un rojizo color cuando escucho que Danny empezó a reír. ******

**- ¿Cómo se siente que las cosas cambien en el momento menos esperado? – dijo entre risas acabando por completo con las expectativas de la ex gótica quien se sonrojo de pena por lo sucedido ******

**- ¡Eres un idiota! – le grito al apartarlo de la puerta y salir de la habitación más rápido que un rayo ******

**- No puedo creerlo… - se decía a si misma rumbo a su casa hecha una fiera - ¿Cómo pudo…? – El solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado, la hacia maldecir a cada persona que pasaba por su lado. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era llevar a su casa sin lesionar a ningún animalito inocente**


	12. Resaca de colera

**- Esta es la ultima vez que confió en… - decía molesta al entrar a su casa cuando detuvo sus pasos y sus palabras al toparse de golpe con su madre quien parecía haberla estado esperando frente a la puerta durante varias horas (si no habían sido meses…). En el rostro de la mujer, habitaba la misma amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa que solía utilizar para impresionar a sus vecinos lo que signaba que obviamente, tenían visitas. ******

**- ¡Sammy, que gusto que llegaste! – exclamo emocionada encarnando el rol de una madre dedicada – Tienes visitas, hijita… ******

**- ¡No me llames "Sammy"! – protesto colérica; ese no eran el mejor día para aceptar que la llamaran por ese estupido diminutivo de chica popular. ******

**- Lo siento, amorcito – contesto como si le hubiera dedicado un cumplido – Te está esperando en tu cuarto – termino para retirarse a la cocina con el afán de preparar una deliciosas galletas de chocolate que pudiera ofrecerle a su invitado. En ocasiones, Sam solía preguntarse en qué parte de su cadena de ADN se habían perdido los genes superficiales de Pamela, su madre. No podía entender cómo dos personas totalmente diferentes, podían estar emparentadas… ****  
****Deseosa de acabar rápidamente con sus obligaciones sociales, la ex gótica se dirigió a su cuarto con la esperanza de terminar con la visita y el visitante lo antes posible. Estaba demasiado enojada y cansada como para soportar a cualquiera que quisiera molestarla… ******

**- ¡Hola, Sammy! – la saludo Paulina desde la cama en la que estaba sentada con una aparente calma de ultratumba. ******

**- Hola, Paulina – le correspondió el saludo con desgano, no estaba dispuesta a soportarla mucho tiempo porque su paciencia, estaba a punto de desaparecer – ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto dispuesta a ir directamente, al meollo del asunto. ******

**- Dímelo tú – contesto con sagacidad arqueando una de sus delicadas cejas. La morena presumía una misteriosa y perturbante actitud que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. ******

**- ¿¡De qué estará hablando!? – se pregunto en silencio mientras analizaba con la mirada, la satisfactoria expresión que portaba su interlocutor - ¿¡De qué!? – Una gota de sudor frió se escurrió por su blancuzca frente; estaba nerviosa pero lograba intuir que aquella no seria una charla agradable. No sabia porqué, pero las pocas palabras que la joven había pronunciado, consiguieron acabar con la poca salud mental que le quedaba… ******

**- Vine para comentarte que conseguí el dinero para comprar el saco – le anuncio después de unos segundos en los cuales, intercambiaron una tétrica mirada ******

**- ¡Ah, es eso…! – dijo aliviada al sentir que la tensión se había disuelto. Había formulado, en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, un millón de teorías inexactas; una de las tonterías que imagino, fue que la morena al fin descubrió quién era en realidad Danny Phantom, alias "Inviso Bill" – Felicitaciones… - la felicito olvidando el hecho de que ella se había convertido en la dueña del abrigo la noche anterior… ******

**- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió cuando fui a comprarlo? – inquirió ponzoñosamente articulando cada palabra con un cuidado especial. La ojivioleta solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo en que pensaba qué rumbo tomaría la conversación – Me dijeron que lo habían robado… - termino puntualizando la palabra "robado" ******

**- ¿E-en… serio? – inmediatamente, se formo en su garganta un gran nudo que le impido hablar claramente. Sus nervios se duplicaban mientras que intentaba recordar en dónde había escondido la prenda en cuestión y, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, lo encontró en el peor lugar en donde podía haber estado, en una de las manos de la morena… ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ******

**- Tu lo tomaste – sentencio severamente al ver que la chica no se atrevía a decir nada – Eres una ladronzuela… ******

**- ¡N-no, no es lo que piensas! – se apresuro a decir al arrebatarle el saco de las garras - No se cómo llego hasta aquí… ¡Lo juro! – no tenia porque justificar su proceder pero no podía permitirle que le dijera "ladronzuela" ******

**- No te preocupes… - se adelanto a calmarla cambiando su expresión y su tono de voz – No eres la única que obtiene las cosas de ese modo; todos los chicos populares hicimos eso alguna vez… - la consoló revelando una de sus facetas más oscuras, parecía que robar no era un pecado si eras popular… ******

**- ¿Por qué? – pregunto furtivamente; ¿porqué robarían algo que pudieran comprar con el dinero de sus padres? ******

**- No existe un porqué – respondió diciéndole indirectamente, que ella no podía juzgarla – A veces no puedes esperar a tener el dinero para poseer algo… - concluyo acariciando la suave textura del abrigo que Sam guardaba entre sus brazos celosamente ******

**- Realmente no se cómo lo obtuve… - insitito resistiéndose a creer que ella era una ladrona ******

**- Las grabaciones de seguridad podrían darte una idea aproximada… - empezó poniendo a funcionar su lengua viperina – ¿Quieres hacer eso? ******

**-…- desde el más recóndito sitio de su ser, una extraña voz le decía que no seria lo indicado. El solo imaginar que podrían restregar su nariz en la equivocación que cometió, le daba escalofríos – No… - respondió rotundamente después de un rato al clavar la mirada en el suelo; tan solo tocar la prenda, la hacia sentirse como la peor cosa del mundo. ******

**- Lo sabia – agrego esbozando una gran y maliciosa sonrisa – Eres igual que yo… - Sam hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por gritarle que lo que había dicho no era cierto pero no podía hacerlo, su conciencia se lo impedía. ******

**- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – inquirió intentando cambiar de tema. Quería distraer a la culpa que sentía con cualquier otro asunto por unos escasos 2 minutos. ******

**- Cuando me entere del hurto, vine aquí para avisártelo… ¡Imagina mi sorpresa al encontrar el saco en el suelo! ******

**- Puedo imaginármelo… - aun se sentía deprimida, no podía creer la clase de persona que era. ****  
****En ese momento, se dio cuenta que se había transformado en lo que siempre detesto, una chica inmoral y popular. Irónicamente, parecía que su vida se había vuelto una extraña parodia del caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde… ¿Podría ponerse peor? ******

**- No te sientas mal, no solo vine para decirte eso… - termino con lo viejo para comenzar con lo que seria otro desastre – Tengo que anunciarte que Dash esta dispuesto a olvidar el pequeño incidente del shopping... – le comento como lo hubiera hecho la casamentera más experimentada. ****  
****Definitivamente, las cosas siempre pueden empeorar… ******

**- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – interrogo distraídamente; el poder de sus neuronas estaba ocupado procesando la informacion de su nueva faceta criminal, por lo que no pudo entender a qué se refería… ******

**- Eso quiere decir que te dará una oportunidad más – le explico como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Te evaluó y piensa que ya tienes el nivel necesario para salir con el ******

**- ¿Me evaluó? – repitió incrédula; nunca imagino que los mariscales de campo examinaran otra cosa que no fueran sus músculos. ******

**- ¡Si! – estaba empezando a cansarse de la monótona conversación en la que ella decía algo y al rato, debía repetirlo – Supongo que no desaprovecharas esta chance… ******

**- Saldré con el cuando los cerdos vuelen… - se dijo en silencio. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que nunca podría ver a Dash con otras intenciones que no fueran las de vomitar. ******

**- Dash no es mi tipo y no creo que pueda verlo con otros ojos… - se limito a decir negándose a la "tentadora" oferta que le había hecho ******

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Paulina había sido la chica más popular desde siempre y no podía aceptar con facilidad que alguien se negara a sus peticiones. Generalmente, cada cosa, cada capricho que salía de sus codiciados labios eran una orden para todo aquel que tuviera la suerte de atravesar su camino… ******

**- Nada, es solo que… - iba a decir que era un chico desagradable pero pensó que debería ser un poco más "delicada" y suavizo el mensaje – no le quiero… ******

**- Ya veo… - menciono volviendo a colar la malvada sonrisa en su rostro – Danny Fenton… ******

**- ¿Qué con el? – pregunto con recelo al recordar, la broma que el joven le había hecho ******

**- Quizás, se te hace difícil olvidarlo… - dijo como si nada intentando decir más cosas de las que cabían en sus palabras… ******

**- No digas tonterías… - rechazo su comentario con una actitud que antes solía usar muy a menudo, un clásico desinterés gótico… ******

**- De acuerdo… - respondió resignada intentando serenar la tempestad que los vientos de la charla auguraban – Si tu te quieres engañarte a ti misma, hazlo, no es mi problema... – las palabras de la muchacha retumbaron en su mente hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su inconsciente… quizás, si se estaba engañando al fingir que era alguien que no es; quizás, las cosas estaban fuera de control… ******

**Mientras tanto, en la hamburguesa apestosa, Tucker y Danny se reunieron para platicar sobre los temas más comunes: Los exámenes, las chicas, Sam, los fantasmas, Valerie y por ultimo, Sam otra vez… ******

**- ¡¿Se… besaron?! – inquirió el moreno salpicando masticados pedazos de carne en la cara del ojiazul. El joven casi muere de un infarto al saber que sus dos mejores amigos, habían logrado superar las barreras de sus propios miedos por amor... ******

**- ¡Claro que no! – exclamo de inmediato al percatarse de que su amigo no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho en su extensa explicación - Solo le di un cucharada de su propia medicina… - termino saboreando el éxito al recordar la reacción de la chica ante el engaño. ******

**- Ósea, ¿no te hubiera gustado besarla realmente? – Tucker estaba intentando atar cabos en su mente para poder comprender, el complicado juego que sus compadres estaban jugando. Durante mucho tiempo, pensó que Danny y Sam se querían como más que amigos pero en esos momentos, le era difícil imaginar que sentían… ******

**- Pues… - no se había detenido a analizar aquello, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus labios se hubiesen rozado? ¿Todo seria diferente? – ¡Claro que no, ella no me interesa de ese modo…! – contesto recobrando la compostura, sintiendo que debía decir algo para romper con la tension... ******

**- ¿Y… de que "modo" te interesa? – de inmediato, el mulato había percibió la mentira y se dispuso hurgar en la mente del chico de azulados ojos con preguntas que no pudiera evadir. ****  
****Danny no sabía qué responder, su mente se puso en blanco y ni una ingeniosa frase acudió a socorrerlo. Los minutos transcurrían en un silencio incomodo y cuando despego los labios para admitir una parte de la verdad que escondía, Valerie se hizo presente en la escena arruinándolo todo...**


	13. Entonces

**- Hola, Danny – lo saludo fingiendo sorpresa. La chica había posado sus ojos verdes en él desde el momento en el que entro al establecimiento pero aun así, aparento que su encuentro fue obra del destino – No te había visto, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ******

**- Na-nada en particular – titubeo nervioso y sorprendido ante su aparición. Aunque durante un buen tiempo su mente se había mantenido ocupada con Sam y sus problemas de identidad; Danny no podía olvidarse de los sentimientos que la cazadora de fantasmas (y enemiga de Danny Phantom) provocaban en el. Simplemente, la tentación podía ganarle a su buen juicio - ¿Y tú qué haces? ******

**- Trabajo – se limito a decir encogiéndose de hombros. La conversación había dejado a fuera a Tucker quien presenciaba la escena esperando que su amigo se acordara de que el también estaba allí, sentado junto a él. El friki había intentado participar en la charla pero cada vez que despegaba sus labios, alguien se le adelantaba con algún comentario – Es uno de mis muchos empleos; desde que el chico-fantasma arruino mi vida, tengo que trabajar para pagar mis estudios… - termino con cierto rencor al cerrar con rabia en un puño su mano derecha ******

**- Ese chico-fantasma es un verdadero dolor de cabeza… - dijo después de unos cuantos segundos en los cuales sintió como el gran peso de la culpa lo aplastaba en su asiento - ¿Cuántos empleos tienes? – no era la mejor pregunta pero prefería decir algo irrelevante antes que sumergirse en uno de esos eventuales e incómodos silencios. ******

**- No muchos… - empezó haciendo memoria – Unos… tres creo yo ******

**- Debes odiar a Danny Phantom por eso, ¿no? – pregunto cuando la angustia toco su corazón, había convertido la vida de una de las personas que más quería en una miseria... ****  
****No pudo evitar pensar en que quizás en su descuido no solo Valerie había salido perjudicada sino también, Sam. Su autoestima estaba destrozada, su corazón confundido y su mente abarrotada por la impotencia de no saber que sentir… ******

**- No lo odio por eso – se limito a contestar en el momento en el que el moreno empezó a pensar que se había transformado en un fantasma ya que parecía ser invisible para los ojos de Danny, quien no apartaba su mirar de la chica que no cesaba el coqueteo – Lo odio porque cambio mi vida… en muchos aspectos diferentes… - aquella fue la primera vez que Val clavo los ojos en el suelo. Con esa sencilla frase expreso muchas más cosas de las que él pudo entender: El haberse transformado en una cazadora de fantasmas, el haber renunciado a la popularidad y el no poder mantener una relación con alguien por temor a lastimar a esa persona. ******

**- ¡¿Hola?! – chillo Tucker evidentemente molesto reapareciendo en la realidad de su amigo - ¡Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?! – le reprocho al ojiazul quitándole el protagonismo a la joven. ******

**- ¿Qué pasa Tuck? – le interrogo preguntándose porqué estaba tan irritado ******

**- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – repitió al salirse de sus cabales. En ocasiones, el despiste del chico llegaba a ser un defecto muy molesto - ¡Me estas ignorando olímpicamente! ******

**- ¡No es cierto! – si existía algo que Danny odiaba, era que le gritaran. No podía permitirle que le hablara de ese modo, aunque le hablara con la verdad – ¡No te he ignorado! – Para todo esto, Valerie no sabía qué hacer, estaba en el ojo del huracán de la discordia. Simplemente, opto por mantenerse en silencio para no formar parte de la discusión. ******

**- ¡Entonces comenzaras a hacerlo porque me largo de aquí! – exclamo al levantarse y salir hecho una furia. Si Danny no se decidía a arreglar las cosas con Sam, el lo haría, haría cualquiera cosa para todo volviera a hacer como antes… ****  
****Podía soportar que la gente lo llamase "geniecillo electrónico", podía soportar que los robustos mariscales de campo se entretuvieran golpeando sus pobres costillas pero no podía tolerar que su amistad y sus amigos estuvieran en peligro por la culpa de una tonta pelea que ni siquiera tenia la disculpa de su grandeza. ******

**- Si quieres hacer algo bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo – pensó al dirigirse hacia dónde supuso que se debía encontrar su ex mejor amiga, el centro comercial ******

**- ¿Qué sucede con Tucker? – pregunto Val al sentarse en el lugar del moreno una vez que el clímax volvió a tornarse templado - ¿Ha estado bebiendo mucho café? ******

**- Eso creo… - mintió descaradamente – Últimamente, mi mundo esta de cabeza – se confeso con un resignado suspiro. ******

**- ¿Y… eso es bueno? – inquirió posando delicadamente su mano sobra la suya, acariciándola suavemente y provocando en él, lo mismo que sentía cuando Paulina se le acercaba en los pasillos para gruñirle algo como "Déjame pasar, idiota" ******

**- … - Danny hubiera querido decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero ni siquiera podía gesticular una palabra. Los verdosos ojos de la chica se tornaron irresistibles y su imagen se transformo en la copia exacta de la belleza misma, ni siquiera Afrodita hubiera logrado opacarla en ese momento… ******

**Mientras tanto… ******

**- ¡Al fin…! – se decía en silencio una muchacha de ojos violáceos al caminar por la acera acompañada por el alivio de la soledad. Había logrado deshacerse de Paulina con la excusa de que iría a alquilar unas cuantas películas pero realmente, su intención no era la de regresar. El sol brillaba como nunca y no la entusiasmaba la idea de peder su tiempo con unos tontos y aburridos films. ******

**- Gozare cada paso que de… - su trayecto se hizo más largo y sus pasos más cortos, quería disfrutar de su recorrido alargándolo tanto como pudiera hacerlo. Según ella, el degustar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida hacia que las cosas grandes se cuidaran por si mismas… ******

**Interrumpió su apacigüe caminar cuando un atípico ardor se hizo presente en el brazo del cual colgaba la cartera que arrojo al suelo instintivamente. Extrañada por el suceso, observo como del bolso de mano se desprendía un misterioso y rojizo humo que atraía su atención. Volteo a ambos lados y al cerciorarse que nadie la estaba mirando, tomo el bolso y saco del interior del mismo al autor de lo raro, el espejo. ******

**- No recuerdo haberte dejado aquí – le dijo al objeto inanimado esforzándose a recordar si tenia razón o no. Quizás, su cerebro sufría de un grave problema para retener datos y por eso mismo no recordaba muchas de las cosas que hacia (como robar sacos por ejemplo). ******

**- Pero yo si me acuerdo – le contesto para su sorpresa la misma voz que la había asustado en sus sueños una noche. Pensando que ya había perdido la cordura, clavo los ojos en su reflejo para ver como un pálido hombre sin rostro le devolvía la mirada. En ese momento, Sam hubiera deseado correr o gritar pero no podía hacerlo, unas misteriosas e invisibles fuerzas sobrenaturales le impedían moverse. ******

**Una extraña sensación la invadió, sintió como si parte de ella se hubiera desvanecido, como si algo se introducirá en su ser, como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante… ****  
****Todo parecía estar perdido para el discernimiento de Sam cuando alguien interrumpió la diabólica conexión que se había establecido entre ella y el espejo, Tucker. ******

**- ¡Sam! – exclamo jovial al toparse con la persona con la que ansiaba encontrarse - ¡Te estaba buscando y…! – el moreno se interrumpió así mismo al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha: su figura era esquelética y demacrada y sus ojos carecían de expresión alguna. ******

**- Hola… Tuck – respondió con dificultad escondiendo el maligno artefacto de la curiosa mirada de su ex mejor amigo ******

**- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! – inquirió preocupadísimo - ¡Te ves terrible! ******

**- Muchas gracias – respondió con ironía – No me pasa nada, solo… estoy algo resfriada, es todo. ******

**- Si es así, ¡deberías estar en cama! ******

**- ¿Qué es lo quieres? – inquirió molesta al cambiar de tema. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no podría soportar que alguien la regañara por algo que no podía explicar. ******

**- Debemos hablar, ¿me regalas 5 minutos de tu tiempo?**


	14. La Locura de la cruel realidad

**- De acuerdo – dijo Sam un poco nerviosa al guardar el espejo en su bolso sin que Tucker se diera cuenta – Hablemos - dicho esto, ambos dos fueron al parque, el lugar más tranquilo para entablar un larga conservación. Al llegar, tomaron asiento en una de las muchas bancas y comenzaron lo que seria una charla extensa… ****  
****Olvidando las películas y aparantando a Paulina de sus pensamientos, acudio al llamado de su antiguo amigo ******

**- Sam, sé que no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto pero… - quería plasmar su parecer de una manera en la cual la joven pudiera sentir adecuadamente cada una de las silabas que pronunciaban sus labios. Cerro lo ojos por unos breves momentos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo – Te extraño, extraño todo lo que solíamos compartir y no soy el único que lo hace… ******

**- ¿A qué te refieres? – lo interrumpió al presentir que hablaba sobre un cierto chico de azulados ojos, al esperar que dijera lo que alguien más no podía decirle… lo que ansiaba escuchar desde el momento en el que se transformo en un objeto de la moda, "vuelve" ******

**- Sabes a que me refiero – respondió frunciendo el seño. El muchacho no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con preguntas innecesarias, quería ir directamente al meollo del asunto para acabar con el absurdo lo antes posible – Danny, el te necesita mucho… Sin ti no es si mismo… El… te ama ******

**Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como un eco esclarecedor, aquellas palabras reflejaron su cambio interno y externo de una manera colosal. Desde el momento en el que abandono sus amistades, todo fue diferente para ella y para las personas que la rodeaban… ****  
****Toda su vida, todo su ser se pinto de rosa desde que dejo lo que quería, lo que amaba y lo que siempre amo en secreto. Al fin encontró una respuesta a la pregunta que se había formulado cientos de veces: ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me estoy traicionando a mi misma? ****  
****Los evidentes motivos se reducían a uno solo: Danny; solo quería demostrarle que podía ser la chica que el quisiese que fuera, solo quería demostrarle que podía ser lo que el necesitaba que fuese para ser feliz a su lado… ****  
****Todo lo que hacia y todo lo que siempre hizo fue por amor, amor a su mejor amigo… ******

**- Tucker, yo… - estaba dispuesta a aceptar que estaba enamorada del ojiazul pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó una voz, una conocida y tétrica voz que le impidió continuar... ******

_**- ¡Te miente! **_**– oyó que le decían claramente. ******

**- ¡¿Lo has escuchado?! – le pregunto al moreno de inmediato. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar si estaba cuerda o no. ******

**- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió desorientado. ******

**- ¡La voz! – respondió como si aquello fuera lo más evidente - ¿Acaso no la has oído? – interrogo extrañada; tenia que haber escuchado ese escalofriante susurro que parecía provenir de lo más profundo del mismísimo infierno. ******

**- No… no oí nada – respondió preocupado por el repentino nerviosismo de la joven. Oír voces que nadie más puede escuchar no es una buena señal… ******

_**- No te cree**_** – le dijo ponzoñosamente - **_**¿Por qué debes confiar en él si no confía en ti? **__**  
**_**  
****- ¡Cállate! – grito la ex gótica tapándose los oídos con las manos negándose a seguir escuchándo - ¡Cállate! ******

**- ¿Sam? – inquirió el muchacho comenzando a asustarse por su atípico comportamiento - ¿Estas bien? ******

**- S-si, estoy bien – contesto después de unos segundos en los cuales se repitió a si misma que todo era obra de su maléfica imaginación - ¿De qué hablábamos? ******

**- ¡De ti, de Danny! – exclamo molesto. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y el sentir que no podía controlar la situación, lo empezaba a irritar bastante ******

**- ¿Qué propones? – pregunto al disimular su miedo con un cuestionamiento que pudiera distraerla del problema principal, su aparente locura. ******

**- Podrías hablar con Danny, en este momento ha de estar en la Hamburguesa Apestosa – al decir esto, Tucker olvido un pequeñísimo detalle, Danny no estaba solo… ******

**- Ya he intentado hablar con él y… no dio resultado – comento con resignación al recordar su ultimo intento frustrado - ¿Por qué esta vez seria diferente? ******

**- Porque esta vez, yo estaré contigo – argumento al sonreír alegremente; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas parecían tener una solución. ******

_**- ¡No lo hagas!**_** – persistió el maligno ******

**- De acuerdo – acepto jovialmente ignorando los comentarios que estaban demás en la conversación – ¡Arreglare las cosas! ******

**Más adelante en la Hamburguesa Apestosa… ******

**- Val… no sé si estoy listo para comenzar una… - empezó Danny antes de que sucediera lo que estaba previsto. Intento en vano aclararle que no podía relacionarse con nadie hasta que resolviera los eventuales problemas que solía tener con Sam. ******

**Diciendo un sagaz "no importa" la morena interrumpió el aviso del joven con un beso, un inesperado beso que logro desvanecer los problemas de Danny por un microsegundo. ****  
****Correspondiéndole el cariño, cerró los ojos y la rodeo entre sus brazos para sentir el suave calor que su cuerpo irradiaba. ****  
****De pronto olvido las palabras que la muchacha le arrebato de improviso e ignoro que estaba siendo observado por dos pares de ojos sorprendidos. Sam y Tucker habían arribado en el peor momento. ******

**La chica violáceos ojos creyó escuchar como en su pecho se rompía su corazón en mil pedazos y sus ilusiones se hacían añicos en su esperanza… Todo lo que había pensando era erróneo… ****  
****Conteniendo las lagrimas que a sus ojos asomaban, giro sobre sus talones y salio de allí lo más rápido que pudo intentando alejar de su mente aquella escena. ******

**- ¡Felicitaciones! – grito Tucker al golpear la mesa con el puño evidentemente molesto - ¡Acabas de perder la oportunidad de tu vida! – exclamo severamente cuando los labios de su amigo se desprendieron de los de la atrevida jovencita.**


End file.
